U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,571 (Heindl et al.) purports to disclose an injection molding machine (1) that is equipped with an apparatus (7) for removing injection molded articles. The apparatus makes possible the removal of the articles (6) from the opened injection mold (3). A two-way support (10, 11, 12, 13) is moveably mounted on a guide bed (8) aligned parallel relative to the direction of actuation of the closing unit (2) for the injection mold (3). The two-way support has a vertically moveable carriage (13) with a support member (14) which at its lower end is provided with a gripping member (15) which is adjustable relative to the support member (14) about two longitudinal axes extending at a right angle relative to each other. The articles (6) can be removed from the opened injection mold (3) by means of the gripping member (15) and can be deposited as desired onto a device (16) either in front of the front end face or behind the rear face of the injection molding machine (1).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,554 (Hellman) purports to disclose an apparatus for removing injection molded articles from an opened injection mold of an injection molding machine. The apparatus has a low structural weight and provides exact control of the movements of a grasping member for grasping the injection molded articles. The apparatus has a guide bed and a carriage movably mounted on the guide bed. The guide bed is aligned parallel to the direction of operation of the closing unit of the injection mold. The carriage includes a cantilever which extends transversely of the guide bed. The cantilever carries a slide member longitudinally movable on the cantilever. An adjustable support member is mounted on the slide member. The grasping member is mounted at the lower end of the support member. The grasping member is adjustable relative to the support member about at least two joints extending perpendicularly to each other. In addition to the drive for the carriage and the drive for the support member, the drive for the support member is also mounted on the carriage above the guide bed. Accordingly, the weight of the drive for the support member does not rest on the cantilever, the slide member and the support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,841 (Simon) purports to disclose an apparatus for removing the sprue from an injection mold, having a cylinder and an associated piston rod, in which the piston rod extends between the two halves of the mold into the runner when the injection mold is closed. Molding material is molded around the forward end of the piston rod during the injection. Upon opening of the mold the sprue fixedly carried by the forward end is removed by movement of the piston rod into the cylinder.